Full IRC Log
21:18] Nozus|A|W|B: still think Minnichi and I are liars? 21:19 Omashu_Rocks: Not even what I said….. 21:19 hmm this got awkward 21:19 you certainly did 21:19 you said we lied to you, amongst your other schemes 21:19 Omashu_Rocks: I said, lied to me 21:19 Not liars 21:20 Omashu_Rocks: schemes? 21:20 your schemes when you try to mess with us and then blame us and go crazy 21:20 I'm not messing with you 21:20 blaming you 21:20 or going crazy 21:20 I am saying one thing though 21:20 because it needs to be said 21:20 Omashu_Rocks: Fuck you 21:20 see it's that kinda stuff 21:21 <+KMP> Nozus|A|W|B: Oi, keep it civil 21:21 Omashu_Rocks: Your flipping out randomly 21:21 so fuck you 21:21 sorry KMP 21:21 no, your antics have irked me for too long 21:21 Omashu_Rocks: name one antic? 21:21 one? 21:21 just one? 21:21 yeah 21:21 go for it 21:22 how about coming on IRC countless times and calling us things like (to minnichi), c*nts 21:22 or finding the wls sandbox wiki and messing with us there 21:22 then going off on a rant against us 21:22 then calling us liars 21:22 I'm not allowed to rant 21:22 Omashu_Rocks: Nozus|A|W|B|: keep it in fucking private chant 21:22 OMashu_Rocks: As said above, Fuck you 21:23 i dont come to IRC for this shit so SHUT THE FUCK UP 21:23 KMP: sorry, again 21:23 Um, can we all just calm down? 21:23 No 21:23 someone hit up jerry springer 21:23 I'm tired of him and minnichi ganging up on me 21:23 we don't gang up 21:23 you attack us together 21:23 <+KMP> What's this? 21:23 which sort of pushes us together 21:24 wait, who just mentioned me? 21:24 KMP: can you like force OR and Nozus to take it on private chat or something 21:24 and how am i ganging if i have no idea why i was mentioned? 21:24 <+KMP> BlueDagger: they have a right to talk it out on main chat if they wish. Technically, I can't do anything. 21:24 frak 21:24 OMashu+Rocks: What the fucks your deal? 21:25 u usually wait at least a few minutes before the f-bombs 21:25 minnichi: I mean this as nicely as possible; stay the fuck out of it please? 21:25 uh…. 21:25 Nozus|A|W|B|: you brought minnichi into this 21:25 uh…? 21:25 <+KMP> Stay CIVIL please 21:25 how can she stay out when you went after her too! 21:25 That was really nice Nozus 21:25 yeah, that^ 21:25 KMP: I wasn't uncivil 21:26 KMP: The f word is allowed in chat 21:26 … 21:26 <+KMP> You're using it as an insult. 21:26 <+KMP> Quite clearly. 21:26 no 21:26 I said 21:26 wow 21:26 its allowed if everyone else is fine with you using it 21:26 "stay the fuck out of it" 21:26 i, for one, want you to shut up with it 21:26 so stop using it 21:26 fine 21:26 as far as I'm concerned you're getting after OR for something WLS related, so that probably means I'm somehow related too 21:26 stay the freak out of this minnichi, please 21:26 this is what you do, you go after us then play victim when we respond 21:26 no 21:26 I didn't even go after you 21:27 you accused her too, nozus, so why should she stay out? 21:27 you just pinged me by saying i gang up on you 21:27 I simply asked why you opened the DE position when you said that you had no intention to 21:27 you simply asked? 21:27 well no 21:27 i was literally drawing on a tablet and eating noodles in the background until the ping about me "ganging up" ^^ 21:27 you asked why we lied, again claiming to be a victim 21:27 minnichi: I want to do this one on one with OR; I'll do this with you another day; I only have 5 ten minutes 21:28 OMashu_Rocks: screenshot or logs? 21:28 i don't need to prove what you said 21:28 KMP: feel free to op up now; I may end up getting permabanned 21:28 i don't think anyone doesn't believe me 21:28 Omashu_Rocks: I didn't say it 21:28 well, you can just say it out loud, what's the harm 21:28 <+KMP> Interesting. 21:28 nobody wants you permabanned, and nobody's gonna feel sorry 21:28 is there a problem with our DE decision? 21:29 no 21:29 "Oh poor me always getting ganged up on. I'll just get banned again ohhh" 21:29 ^professional paraphrasing 21:29 Omashu_Rocks is making a huge deal out of a tiny question 21:29 about why you chose to have another DE 21:29 really? 21:29 apparently you quit with "screw you" a while ago after you told OR we lied, so….. 21:30 <+KMP> Things got inflammatory, did they? 21:30 uhm... That had nothing to do with Omashu Rocks 21:30 your subtle attacks aren't so subtle 21:30 and it was a playful screw you 21:30 well this is very interesting 21:30 well it is 21:31 then how does this relate to that time you said 21:31 "I'm not lying like I usually lie." 21:31 it's always something "unrelated" 21:31 How am I supposed to tell again? 21:31 Omashu_Rocks: Now, I kinda wish it was towards you 21:31 minnichi: use your feminine instinct 21:31 and now we go sexist 21:32 but it wasn't sexist, was it? it was something unrelated 21:32 no 21:32 um right… 21:32 That isn't sexist 21:32 i remember this at CW 21:32 but I can be sexist 21:32 you don't have any other reason than something that's not even related to you, to defend your case? ^^" 21:32 you got a warning that said if you broke one more rule (swearing), you'd be blocked 21:32 would you like me to be sexist OR? 21:32 so you said "What the Hell" in a message, and we blocked you 21:32 but it wasn't a swear word, it was unrelated 21:32 All guys are dickhead pigs who only care about sex 21:32 and no, i don't want you to be sexist 21:32 there I was sexist 21:33 and we were supposed to pick you for DE when you behave like this? 21:33 wait....how's this related 21:33 Omashu_Rocks: Hell isn't a swear and this is unrelated. so clear your vendetta, take a vibrator, and Fuck Yourself 21:33 you're so volatile, so rude, how could anyone ever want to work with you? 21:34 <+KMP> Nozus|A|W|B|: That's enough 21:34 and then you're so surprised when you aren't picked 21:34 KMP: I warned you 21:34 I'm not surprised. I am vulgar. I'll admit it. I just can't help but be vulgar to people like you 21:34 why do you two hate each other? 21:34 suzon pls 21:34 people like me? 21:34 i've been trying to get everyone at WLS to work together for months 21:35 but you make it nearly impossible 21:35 Nozus: way to get yourself blocked on CW 21:36 you just changed a page to "I hate OR" 21:36 Nozus|A|W|B|: calm. breathe 21:36 lol wut? 21:36 Idc 21:36 wtf you can't do that 21:36 you'll never get rollback that way, and I know you want it 21:36 Chakras: diff wiki 21:37 <+KMP> Wait what? 21:37 Nozus, to call you childish would be an insult to children everywhere 21:37 haha 21:37 KMP: I vandalized his wiki 21:38 it's not /my/ wiki. you were just as much of a member as I am 21:39 you changed another page to "Fuck you Omashu Rocks, take the dildo out of your ass" 21:39 very mature 21:39 what wiki is this 21:39 <+KMP> Conservative, I think 21:39 OMashu_Rocks: slw.wikia.com 21:39 thanks jerk 21:40 you have got to be the most immature person I have ever had the displeasure of communicating with 21:40 Awesome 21:40 <+KMP> Nozus|A|W|B|: Now, as a newsletter editor myself, I have to say that was a foul move. 21:41 Nozus. Really? 21:41 nothing personal 21:41 Out of hate for OR and nothing else you'd do that? 21:41 nothing personal? just out of hatred 21:41 I haven't even said anything this time and that affected me about as much as it affected him, as co-editor 21:41 alright then 21:41 this is another one of your antics 21:41 OMashu_Rocks: omashurocks.wikia.com 21:41 what happened nozus? you had such a great change of behavio r 21:42 yes, because everyone wants to see my sandbox wiki 21:42 lol 21:42 I sure hope you actually didn't see a problem with the DE decision 21:42 right now it should be obvious why you didn't get the post 21:42 because that is the crappiest behavior I've seen from an aspiring DE for the WLS ^^" 21:43 and now your vandalizing my sandbox wiki 21:43 <+KMP> For God's sake 21:43 and called my fanon a "shitty fanon written by a dickhead" 21:43 yes 21:43 Nozus|A|W|B|, seriously.... Just think about this for a moment 21:43 why? 21:43 I'm not even angry, because I saw it coming honestly... but anyhoo 21:43 It doesn't matter now 21:43 What in the world are you going to gain from this? 21:43 I'm just gonna go cut myself 21:44 Thnk about OR dying, and then laugh 21:44 <+KMP> Nozus|A|W|B|: I suggest you listen to both of them. 21:44 and what'll you gain from that either? 21:44 think about me dying? 21:44 OR isn't the one being hurt 21:44 a great amusement 21:44 and then laugh 21:44 http://omashurocks.wikia.com/wiki/Top_10_list:WAYS_FOR_YOU_TO_DIE_IN_A_HOLE 21:44 …okay 21:44 nozus just created that page on my sandbox wiki 21:44 wow, I'm a catholic retard who should've been aborted? very mature… 21:44 wishing death on someone is just unacceptable 21:45 <+KMP> This is not a channel in which to further personal vendettas, Nozus. If you keep going, I may have to kick you. 21:45 I'm not talking about it 21:45 the thing is nozus, I don't really care that you want me to die 21:45 he is 21:45 because i know 21:45 I'm doing it off wiki 21:45 Just remember that you can't actually do anything to him no matter how you hate...or cut yourself… 21:45 and off IRC 21:45 in my heart 21:45 that you're just a sad pathetic excuse for a lonely human being with nothing better to do 21:46 so why can't you do something more constructive? Firstly to yourself 21:46 <+KMP> That's my last warning too. 21:46 * Omashu_Rocks turns is attention back to the television 21:46 JerrySpringer: Call them turds to their face; if your gonna say it behind their back 21:46 I don't respect that 21:47 i just need this to stop 21:47 <+KMP> And I've already got petitions to have you kicked from other people who are not OR or minnichi 21:47 <+KMP> So, drop it. 21:47 Nozus|A|W|B| ....please. Just...do something that will actually get you a real benefit. It'll make yourself and others happier 21:47 KMP: I won't mention it on channel 21:47 now you're attacking me on other wikis 21:48 woah woah PETITIONS 21:48 hey dudes 21:48 Nozus|A|W|B|: You realize that this behavior can potentially can you banned from all of Wikia? 21:48 PEOPLE NEED TO CALM THEIR TITS 21:48 Yeah 21:48 RandomRanaun: I know; but I'm going to disable all cookies; and I'm moving in a month and will have a new IP 21:48 Nozus|A|W|B|, is this the reason why you're pissed? http://avatar.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:1054759#7 21:49 Just stop attacking wherever you happen to be, uh, attacking other wikis. What's the point of that? Just calm down...and uh. Eat ice cream. Everyone likes ice cream. 21:49 21:49 die 21:49 please 21:49 OR 21:49 kill yourself 21:49 or something :) 21:50 actually nozus: I'm not going to kill myself because I'm not a depressed loser : ) 21:50 21:49 Come on 21:49 Abort yourself 21:50 Please keep it off main as KMP said 21:50 Omashu_Rocks: dude he's already agreed to shut up 21:50 That's pretty much harassment. 21:50 <+KMP> That was not my point. And insulting people in private chat is. What RR said 21:50 It is off wiki 21:51 <+KMP> It's affecting our /users/ 21:51 Nozus, it's still not gaining you anything. Just think about that. 21:51 <+KMP> And if it does that 21:51 lol 21:51 Harassment anywhere anytime and to anyone is always going to be harassment 21:51 21:50] Dickhead 21:50 stop posting it on main 21:50 what's your endgame? 21:50 Tryna fuck minnichi or something? 21:51 You tryna bang her> 21:51 Your gonna need the extra tiny condoms 21:51 KMP:I'll stop 21:51 Cyberbullying 21:51 wtf condoms 21:51 <@KMP> I think you need to cool down a bit, Nozus 21:51 it's not bullying if i'm objectively more awesome 21:51 Nozus|A|W|B|: stop telling Omashu_Rocks to kill himself 21:51 <@KMP> Or you would have stopped a while ago 21:52 Nozus Elite4946@gateway/shell/elitebnc/x-qihcldcojaupfjej has joined #wikia-avatar 21:52 Nozus has changed nick to Guest98580 21:52 huh 21:52 who is you 21:52 what are you doing now 21:52 Who dear lord Nozus, at least keep me out of it 21:52 <@KMP> So think about that 21:52 Nozus|A|W|B| was kicked from #wikia-avatar by KMP A|W|B| 21:52 Nozus|A|W|B| 4c765379@gateway/web/freenode/ip.76.118.83.121 has joined #wikia-avatar 21:52 * minnichi sighs 21:52 fuck you KMP 21:52 when did KMP's plus sign turn into an @ sign??? 21:52 lolol 21:52 die KMP 21:52 ^ 21:52 die 21:52 -_- 21:52 Calm down! 21:52 XD 21:52 WOAH 21:52 die 21:52 Nozus|A|W|B| was kicked from #wikia-avatar by KMP A|W|B| 21:52 how did you do that? 21:52 Chakras, just now. 21:52 oh my spirits 21:52 Jesus Christ 21:52 kmp pls 21:53 that was the last straw 21:53 he vandalized me on four different wikis 21:53 Oh my God, just ban him already. 21:53 Nozus|A|W|B| 4c765379@gateway/web/freenode/ip.76.118.83.121 has joined #wikia-avatar 21:53 Omashu_Rocks: yea hope you don't feel down about it though…. 21:53 Die KMP 21:53 KMP: Nozus would like to know if you can be aborted too XD 21:53 You bitch 21:53 <@KMP> Yep, on it 21:53 Nozus|A|W|B| was kicked from #wikia-avatar by KMP A|W|B|